dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Verthgar (3.5e Race)
Verthgar Summary:Beings created by powerful gods, they are often used as the messengers and servants typically playing the roles of heralds. Their true form is that of a large being with four wings awash in a divine glow (the nature of this glow and its effects depends on the god) however they are imbued with multiple powers and a small portion of the divinity of their god making their form, shape, and size malleable. Physical Description Origin A Verthgar is made when a god is imprisoned or somehow unable to reach the world, as a sort of substitute being. The Verthgar is infused with a great deal of godly power but since it is not the god itself it is capable of escaping through seals and other restrictions placed upon the god. When a Verthgar is born, the god takes a portion of its essence (a small amount, while creating an army might cause irreparable damage, a few dozen would have little effect) and a great deal of the power that human faith has granted it, and sculpts it into a being that radiates power. Lands They have no land, as a Verthgar typically needs to use its unique qualities to complete its mission which typically causes their form to slowly be destroyed, a verthgar that has no mission and is free to settle down is typically long dead. Food Acquisition and Diet A Verthgar can consume anything (in theory) even poison. For food, they eat much like a human, however they can go without food, for everyday after two days of no food, a Verthgar is forced to use one creation point to continue powering its body. This ends as soon as the Verthgar consumes a substantial meal, however the creation points are not regained Personality As they are made from the essence of a god, they typically act similarly to their creator, however that does not mean that they have no will, they are merely similar in personality. Relations Alignment That of their god, or of one of the god's aspects. Language Primordial, Common, and any others that their god has specified in creation Names Their names are typically quite simple and often represent either an aspect of the god (for example Moradin might name one "Law" in dwarvish or something of the like) or are even a bit of the god's name, representing their origin (Moradin might call one of them "Morad") Racial Traits * * Outsider, Construct (Divine): * Large: but can change at will * base land speed is 70 feet: Flight 120 * Immortal Being (Ex) A Verthgar is immortal, it does not age though it can be slain through magical or other methods, for the purpose of spells it should be treated as a construct and an outsider. * Divine Core (Ex) A Verthgar has within it the might of a god, this power gives it a special source of power called "Creation Points" these points represent the very essence of the character and can be considered a part of its very being. It has a number of Creation Points (or CPs) equal to its constitution (not the modifier but the actual score) and each time it uses a CP to fuel one of its powers, it PERMANENTLY uses up a CP and loses an equivalent amount of constitution. This cannot be regained by ANY method except the following, 1) the direct intervention of the god who had created the Verthgar and an additional infusion of CP 2) The use of a wish spell to take the power from a powerful epic artifact and imbue it into the Verthgar (the amount regained it equal to 1d4-1 + half the epic spellcaster level of the one who created the artifact, if created by a god assume an epic caster level of 20. 3) The complete consumption of another Verthgar of the same god, roll a percentile die to see what percentage of the Verthgar's CP are successfully absorbed. * Divine Constitution (Ex) A Verthgar is unable to have any of its ability scores temporarily or permanently augmented via spells, negatively or positively. In addition it gains spell resistance equal to its CP + 10 * Divine Frame (Ex) A Verthgar is able to at will change its shape, gender, weight, size, and appearance as a free action. It gets all the appropriate modifiers for size HOWEVER it gets no constitution bonuses or penalties. * Divine Aura (Su) A Verthgar radiates the power of the god that has created it in an area equal to its CP/4 x5 feet. the effects of this aura depend upon the god and are largely up to the GM to decide. Typically the aura represents the domains that the god presides over, a healing god's Verthgar might radiate positive energy, automatically healing all within its radius by 1d4 per round, while a war god's Verthgar might increase its allies AC and to-hit by 1d2 * Divine Ray (Sp) The Verthgar uses anywhere between one and 5 CP to fire a ray of divine power at a target. The ray does (the number of CP expended x 5d4) d8s Untyped damage but allows both a reflex half, and a fortitude half. In addition the Verthgar is considered exhausted until its next rest and takes 1d8 damage * Raise Dead (Sp) The Verthgar uses 1 CP to cast the spell "raise dead" without needing any material components. * True Resurrection (Sp) The Verthgar uses 3 Cp to cast the spell "True Resurrection" without needing any components * Ultimate Resurrection (Sp) The Verthgar uses 8 CP to bring back a being from the void, regardless of whether they are an elemental, an outsider, an undead etc. they are restored to full health and are automatically friendly towards the Verthgar (this does not work on other Verthgar or gods) there are no material components required, however the Verthgar is exhausted until the next rest. Even if the soul of the target is trapped or other such things would prevent it, the Verthgar still succeeds in its resurrection. * Light of the End (Sp) The Verthgar consumes all of its own CP and transforms itself into a bomb of immense power. It explodes, doing damage equal to 2x(1+CP) d20s in a 100x CP^3 ft radius. Fortitude halves, the DC for all saves against its Verthgar powers is 10+CP/2. * Divine Remembrance (Sp) Sacrifice a number of CP equal to a level of spell that you know, all spells of that level or lower are re-prepared as if you had taken a full nights sleep, however you cannot change the spells that you had prepared before (in other words treat as if you had not cast any spells of that level or lower that day, so they are still prepared from the previous night) *Imbued Power (Ex) A Verthgar may use certain spells it has imbued its divine flesh with as if they were natural aspects of itself (for example if a Verthgar imbues itself with the spell "Heal" then anyone it touched directly be healed as if the spell was cast upon them) Doing this takes a full nights rest and is permanent, however the spell must be in one of the domains of its creator god, and it costs 2x(1+domain spell level) (the level that a cleric would gain the spell as a domain spell, not the actual spell's level) CP. It is possible to imbue multiple spells, but only two can be "equipped" at one time (one for each side of the body) if the Verthgar has imbued more than two, it must decide on which ones will be active the next time it rests (much as wizards prepare spells) * Automatic Languages: Primordial, Common, Dwarvish, Elven, Gnomish, Orcish. * Bonus Languages: Any. * Favored Class: * Level Adjustment: +12 * Effective Character Level: 13 ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race